


Under The Moonlight

by Pinkuupinkuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Happy Donghyuck Day, I love Lee Donghyuck, I'm sorry if this is cheap, I'm still happy i got to finish it for hyucks birthday, Love, M/M, The Boy needs to be appreciated, but the secend one is better, first fic, he deserves it tho, he is called beautiful so many times, i love these two, markhyuck, prince AU, prince Donghyuck, the first chapter is weird, this has been on my draft for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkuupinkuu/pseuds/Pinkuupinkuu
Summary: If you're the Sun then I am the moon.You give me life and I give light.See?! even the light I give away comes from you.That's how addicted I am to you.





	1. Be The Moon And I'll Be The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy~ everyone~  
> So here it is my first ever fic. I hope it is okay, even tho I didn't check it for any mistakes.  
> Markhyuck has been my weaknesses for a while and I just love them so much. You guys have no idea how many incomplete drafts I have of them.  
> My love for them is beyond words and I really love writing about them.  
> I'm really nervous since it's my first fic but I'm also really excited because I got to finish and publish it for my sunshine's birthday.  
> Enough of my nonsense. Let's see how it turned out!!

Taking light steps, Donghyuck walked down the stairs carefully, he checked the corners and halls before going toward the main door.

The whole palace was slept in deep silence. lights were all off and it was too quiet for his liking. No one was around, which is welcomed by him cause if not, he wouldn't have been able to break out of his room or the palace to be exact.

The hardest part is the door handle. the door is way too big and requires perilous sounds, but he wouldn't chicken out. It's not even his first time. He has done it thousands times already.

After closing the door behind himself, Donghyuck looked around the yard. Just like the inside it's quiet and empty of people. There are some guards looking after the palace but they're hard to notice and he's sure they wouldn't recognise him. Especially because he's wearing casual clothes, looking like a maid.

The soft breeze caresses his cheeks and brushes his bangs away. It's not really cold but it's still spring and the weather is chilly. He went down the stairs of the gate. Looking around carefully, he rounded the palace in order to reach its back.

There, in backyard he could see the quiet jungle. He took a deep breath before entering it. He has done it enough not to be scared.

The sound of wind caressing the leafs and little sounds of some little creatures living around has filled the whole place. His only guide is the dazzling light of the moon seeking through the trees.

He pushed and went through some bushes to reach his destination.

It's always exquisite here. An immense navy lake in the middle of trees and bushes. It's mixed with the dark sky up there, and a dazzling star in the centre of the sky, looking down at them proudly. It's not really dark here since the moon has lightened up the place. He could see some glow worms flying brightly, adding to the beauty.

He sat there behind a little bush, so he wouldn't be seen. And yes, he doesn't want to be seen. It's what he always does. He would come here after midnight, sit behind and wait. It's just once a month though. When the moon is at its fullest.

He would wait to see him. It's both of them's routine. Actually a routine that only Donghyuck knows about.

Donghyuck would come to see the commandant's son fencing under the moonlight.

He likes it tho. It's nice to sit in such a beautiful place and watch a handsome noble play. He's older than Donghyuck and is way too manly for Donghyuck's liking. Don't get him wrong, he loves it. He is so strong yet so gentle. He smiles bright like the sun and is so soft and caring, but serious at times needed.  
However, what he doesn't like is the way others quarrel after him to get his attention. why wouldn't they? He's perfect and all but Donghyuck has to stay behind and watch the noble. Although Donghyuck's a prince, he's far away from reaching the other. At least he thinks he is.

They are friends, but that's not what Donghyuck is looking for. He wants them more than that. He wants him all to himself, so then people will stop looking at him like he's a piece of meat.

Under the moonlight, the noble's sword shines bright while he dances it around with swift moves. It's like the clear sword is a part of the boy's body. Moving it around while he shifts here and there. Donghyuck is used to being amazed by the other. He's left him with nothing but admiration.

Mark has always been Donghyuck's favourite. Mark, the boy he's in love with and is the reason why once a month he would go in the middle of the jungle just to watch him play.

He doesn't know why Mark only plays at nights when the moon is full, but he found out this little secret when he had a fever and was forced to wake up in the middle of the night. He could see the other going toward the jungle from the window of his room.

Mark spinned the shining sword around himself for the last time and stood still.

Donghyuck found it attractive. With their custom and blonde locks while holding a bright sword in both hands, Mark looked so attractive.

Donghyuck didn't notice he was out of his hiding place due to being lost in the image of the other. He felt a tingling on his leg, that's why he let out a little yelp, but in the quiet forest it was enough for the other to hear.

The moment he let out a yelp, Mark turned around. At first his face was reflecting a surprised expression but it soon changed to a horrified one.

"Don't move." He gestured his hand for him to stop moving and started taking careful steps toward him.

"I... I can e-exp--"

"I SAID DON'T MOVE." he shouted this time. At first Donghyuck though he was angry to see him, but now he's sure he's not because the boy looks frustrated and concerned.

Mark was walking slowly toward him while taking his sword out, that was when Donghyuck felt that tingling feeling again but this time it was around his neck. He froze. it wasn't just a tingling but something slimy sliding up his back. He couldn't do anything but sit there and pray for his life. He knew he's not supposed to move or else he's died. He closed his eyes tightly and gulped.

The moment Donghyuck thought he's gonna get bite, he heard the sound of Mark's sword hitting the snake on his shoulder. He didn't waist any moment and ran toward the other. He was shaking desperately, but the moment he felt the others arms around himself, he calmed a little.

"It's okay. Everything's fine now." Mark was trying hard to calm him down with sweet words and soothing rubs.

He parted a little when he felt Donghyuck at ease in order to look at him better.

"Are you okay now?" Donghyuck just nod a little. He just realised he was being hugged by none other than Mark and he couldn't really look at him due to the obvious blush painting his cheeks.

"What were you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep in the palace?" Mark was worried. He looked curiously at the other to see him tremble a little. Could it be tha- No of course not.

"I... I was just... just taking a stroll. yeah, stroll." Donghyuck wanted to hit himself for sounding so unsure but his lame excuse was even worse. What could he really say?!

"What? Are you for real? A prince taking a stroll in the midnight all alone in the jungle?! Really?"

"Is it bad?"

"Isn't it?" Mark was getting more serious and maybe angry? Donghyuck didn't know, but the other surely didn't look pleased. "You were about to get poisoned and who would've found out if I didn't see you?"

"Thanks to you I'm alive. Don't worry now." Mark could see a little fear in the younger's voice and face, so he tried to calm down.

"Do you come here often then?"

"No. It was my first." He knows he shouldn't spin a bean or else he's gonna get caught. "Why?"

"Never mind. Lets go now."

"Where?"

"Of course the palace." Well, what did he expect? He felt disappointed tho. It sounds stupid, but now that he's here with Mark all alone, he just doesn't want to leave.

Donghyuck's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand sliding down to his before the owner of it started leading the way in the dark jungle. He was thankful that it was so dark there and Mark wasn't looking at him. He couldn't handle more embarrassment.

Despite the tension surrounding them at the begging, the walk started getting more comfortable as the time went by.

However, they've been walking for quite some time and that's why Donghyuck wonders why. Usually it takes him around ten minutes to arrive or to go back to the palace but now he's sure it's been more than twenty minutes that they've been walking with Mark's warm hands holding his, walking a few steps ahead of him.

Never in his dreams he though he would be holding Mark's hands in the middle of night in a dark forest, nor anywhere and time else. he's been always too far to reach, that Donghyuck never thought he would be anywhere near him.

He felt suspicious. not just because of time but also the road doesn't seem familiar to him. Not that he didn't trust Mark. If anyone or anything he trusts mark more than anyone, but he's quiet sure they're not heading back. It's a complete opposite direction. Whenever he's heading back the moon is behind him, being his shining knight but now it's in front of them and he can clearly see it's bright face.

"M-Mark." As soon as the name slipped out, he felt regretful.

"Yeah." Mark answered softly, still holding his hand tightly.

"Oh, nothing. never mind."

"Tell me or ask me. whichever it is." He isn't sure if he should ask or not, but he couldn't help it.

"Where are we hiding to?" he sounded a little unsure but he's thankful due to not stuttering.

"Palace?" it was more of a question than an answer and Donghyuck could hear a little smile from the other. Maybe he was imagining things. he shrugged it off. 

"But it's not the way to the palace!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." he answered confidently. Did Mark really not know the way?

"How do you know? I always go this way."

"Hey, I've came here enough to know the way." Donghyuck's sassy tone went on, which he didn't try to back down. he looked more confident. He was though.

Mark stopped walking and turned around. Still Donghyuck's hand in his, which prevented them from standing far.

"So it wasn't your first time here in the forest. I see." Donghuck froze and that little teasing smirk on Mark's lips didn't help Donghyuck's state. He's sure he's screwed up. He's spilled his own secret and he's sure he's blushing madly.

"I--I... ah... y-you know..."

"Hahaha. ok. I know. No need to be frustrated, but really how and why were you in this jungle enough to know the way?" Mark started walking again. His smiling face made Donghyuck relax a little more.

"Can I not say it?" he asked quietly. what could he say? I was stalking you on every full moon?? It sounded creepy.

"Okay, if you don't want, don't"

"But were are we going?"

"Can I not say it?" really? Mark wa using his own answer against himself? Even thought he believed it's his right to know Donghyuck didn't ask farther, but he could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

The walk went by quietly. Not an uncomfortable or tense one, but the one leaving you feel like walking on clouds, calm and comfortable with a suitable atmosphere, like they've known each other for centuries. A safe playing time of two little boys. No words, no special action. Only hands collapsed together. Donghyuck felt so safe and relaxed he though he was died and was walking with an angel in heaven. He could sleep if they weren't walking. Mark's hand was warm and soft, like he had linked his calm and soft soul to Donghyuck's, leaving him at ease.

Although Donghyuck was enjoying the walk with Mark, he couldn't help but feel sleepy. It was surely past 2am and he should be sleeping not walking in the middle of a dark isolated jungle. he could feel himself collapsing. 

Donghyuck dropped his heavy head on Mark's shoulder after stepping a little closer. Their arms and bodies were pressed together. He knows he's not in his right mind to stop his actions.

On the other hand, Mark was shocked when he felt Donghyuck on his shoulder, but he smiled afterwards. he felt guilty, but he couldn't help it.

"Tired, ha?" Donghyuck just nod his head, which Mark giggled after due to the ticklish feeling of Donghyuck's soft hair brushing his neck. "Sorry to bother you. but I promise it won't take long."

"it's already took long enough. I don't even know where we're going and you're acting weird." Donghyuck mumbled. and Mark just smiled.

As Mark promised, it didn't take long till they saw some houses not far away. Like a little village. Donghyuck was still lining on Mark , but he didn't care since he was enjoying it and he thought mark deserved to be bothered a little. even thought he didn't know where they were heading to, he could feel they were near wherever Mark was taking him to. from where they where walking he could see houses and lights of fire while its gray steam was coloring the night sky. he stretched his free hand and though it was time to finally realise Mark from the weight of his head. Mark turned to look at him and smiled, such made him get painted by his blush. Mark just squeezed his hand then pointed toward the village. "Have you ever been there?"

"No." he said quietly. confusion was obvious in his voice.

"I go there quite a lot, but whenever I'm free actually."

"Why?" for the first time he turned to look at him. with curious eyes shining under the moonlight.

"You'll see. just wait a little longer."

"Tonight I realised something important." Donghyuck said in an annoyed voice. even Mark's surprised expression didn't calm him. "That I really HATE to wait or to be patient in general." he sighed loudly, and Mark just laughed. "And it's because of YOU." he pointed an acused finger at Mark, but the older only smiled and looked at him sincerely. even thought he was mad he still couldn't help but weaken under Mark's eyes.

"Really sorry." even his chuckle sounded magical. "Promise, we're almost there."

"We're almost there~" he mocked Mark's voice. "Like where the hell is that there? I thought we were supposed to go back to the palace." Doghyuck doesn't know where did this much courage came from. ofcorse, he had always had so much courage for someone his age, but infront of Mark?! never. He's not complaining tho. he needs answers and he hates being out of plan.

Mark just chuckled and squeezed his hand. He doesn't know if he should feel annoyed or not, but he can't help and get mushy.

Donghyuck looked away from Mark while rolling his eyes. however the moment he landed them on the view infornt of them they went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I know it wasn't much and the ending sucks. I'm sorry for that. The next chapter is going to be better( at least it sounds better in my head.)  
> I don't know, really!! I'm probably going to edit it later.  
> If you reached here, then thank you so much. I really appreciate it.  
> Also, English is not my first language and I'm sure it has mistakes especially because it was written long ago and I didn't really check it. Sorry for that.  
> Again thank you and love you~~


	2. Light Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Sunshine♡♡  
> Wish you all the best and happiness in the world!! Stay healthy and never stop smiling.  
> Love~~  
> #HappyFullSunDay

There were little houses here and there with fire burning bright and people going around with some strange looking clothes while some had flower crowns on their heads.

There were also some tables filled with different kind of food. Just looking at the sight the younger felt hungry. Donghyuck could also see kids running around, holding flowers or toys.

"See?! It looks fun. Doesn't it?" Mark sounded quiet excited at first but got unsure after realising, maybe Donghyuck didn't like these kind of things.

"It does. It looks strange tho. What are they celebrating?" Donghyuck's glowing bright eyes turned to look at Mark curiously.

Mark smiled at the thought of Donghyuck liking it here. The younger's beautiful eyes were giving his excitement away.

"Some traditional celebrations. Every full moon, they gather around, put on some strange clothes as you see and eat food and dance. Just celebrating, you know?! And they do have some kind of beliefs for this night. So, they just party I think." Mark explained while going farther inside the little village, still holding Donghyuck's hand.

"Are we going there? I mean, we're going to join them?" Mark just hummed in response. "But, what if they don't like some intruders?" Donghyuck was worried. If they were having some traditional celebrations then maybe they didn't like to share it with some strangers who didn't know a thing about it. Unknowingly, even to himself, Donghyuck tried to hide behind the older, stepping closely due to their locked hands.

"Don't worry. They're really nice. Besides, they know me somehow." Mark's smile was evident in his calm voice.

Donghyuck was confused, despite the older's reassureness, he was still stepping behind him. What did Mark mean? "They know you??"

"Oh, look who's here! We thought you weren't going to show up anymore." A tall man with a build up figure, holding a glass came toward them while smiling widely. He has obviously banned Donghyuck from getting answers.

"Well, I had to take care of something. That's why I'm a little late..." Donghyuck didn't hear anymore. He got busy looking around, watching people going here and there, eating different foods, kids stealing candy when their parents weren't looking. Some having little chats and some dancing. It was so alive. It didn't seem like it's almost three in the almost morning. It was full of life. And for some reasons he was filling both excited and nervous. However, what really was occupying his mind were some questions. Does Mark come here often? Why does he know it here? Does he have some interests here? And more importantly, why did he bring Donghyuck here with himself??

"Our dear Mark is here~ and finally, he's not alone." A waving voice intrupted Donghyuck's trail of thoughts, making him fidget nervously. Someone has noticed him. After all standing behind Mark wasn't such a good place to hide. However, he surely wasn't here to hide, eventually he would've gotten noticed. He just couldn't help but get nervous. He didn't even have any idea as to why he is here.

"Oh, right. Sorry I forgot." Mark tightened his hold on Donghyuck's hand and pushed him to his side so he was easily seen. But he made sure to keep him close enough for the younger not to feel uncomfortable. He gave his hand a squeeze accompanied by a warm smile before introducing the boy. "He's Prince Donghyuck. A sweet but shy friend. It's quiet a long and complicated story but he's here with me tonight. I hope you welcome him warmly."

"Oh my, this boy is a cutie beauty. Welcome to our little village. I'm sure you're gonna have fun." A thin short woman welcomed Donghyuck. He thought it was so nice of them to greet him like a close friend. He bowed and gave them all his beautiful smile.

"He's always welcomed. It's also a great honor to have the prince's company in such an important night." The same old woman from before who noticed him greeted while patting his back.

"Well, I'm happy Mark is not alone again." The tall boy who Mark was talking to earlier chuckled before leaning closer. "You know? He's always that single boy pretending to be loyal to his one and only." He laughed before hitting Mark teasingly, who rolled his eyes at the taller.

"Don't keep our guests here. Make sure they're comfortable and happy." The woman said before leaving toward some others.

"Do you want to eat something?" Mark asked softly looking a little concerned.

"I'd love to. You know? I feel a little hungry actually. When was dinner? I don't remember." Mark chuckled and dragged the both oth them to a nearby table full of colorful mouthwatering foods.

"Trust me when I say the food here is amazing." The older cheered while pushing a plate toward Donghyuck. "Eat whatever you want. You won't regret it even if you eat all these things." Mark chuckled before taking a bite from his little sandwich.

"Sure." The smaller agreed before stuffing hus mouth with chicken and salad.  
Mark smiled at the sight of younger helping himself with food. His cute attitude while eating, not messy but trying to be clean and behaved but eating hurriedly.  
"Be careful. They're not going anywhere." He chuckled at the sight of Donghyuck's puffed cheeks and pouty lips looking at him dejectedly. He didn't let the younger suck by feeding him a piece of meat wrapped in lettuce.  
Donghyuck felt his face heat up but that didn't last long when he got the taste of the delicious meat.  
Mark was so right when he said the food here is amazing.

"Oh my gosh~~ can't we hire them for the palace?! No offense to the current chef. But boy~ this is how heaven tastes like." Donghyuck looked so cute eating everything while looking at something else with hungry eyes.

"But I'm not going to hire them in no way." The older was surprised. Didn't he like the food?

"Why? I thought you liked the food?"

"I did not like it. I loved it, but it's like killing yourself with your own hands or throwing yourself off a cliff."

"Why tho?" Mark raised an eyebrow. It was getting more amusing for him.

"Man~ I can picture myself looking like an old big elephant after only a week." And again Mark was laughing loudly. Donghyuck was always that playful young prince everyone loved. And to see him eating so eagerly while complaining about getting fat if he eats what he loves was amusing. He was the most adorable with cheeks filled with food while a pout was adorning his lips.

"You'll look beautiful anyway." Mark found himself speaking his mind without thinking, he didn't regret it tho. It was the truth anyway.

Donghyuck's eyes went wide and he found himself having difficulty swallowing the food, thank God he didn't choke. However, he could feel himself blushing madly. It wasn't everyday that you heard compliments from your crush.

Donghyuck was still in frozen state when he felt a tug on his sleeve.  
He looked down to see a little girl looking up at him with big brown eyes. The girl had his hair curl so beautifully while a flower crown was adorning his head. She was smiling cutely at him looking so pretty.

"Can I help you?" Donghyuck finally woke up from his dazed state and swallowed his food. He tried to ask as nicely as possible.

"Sorry to bother you but I really wanted to give you a crown." She had a cute child like voice. However, he was surprised, he looked up to see Mark as surprised but he was as eager to know as himself.

"A crown? How? Do you have one? But Why?" He shouldn't bombard a child like that but he just did. Surprisingly he was getting excited.

The girl giggled a little and pointed toward her flower crown. "A flower crown. We make them over there and my mom said I can give them to anyone beautiful." She answered cheerfully.  
Seriously, it was too much for Donghyuck. He has never been called beautiful like this. Not two times in a row with less that ten seconds apart. One from his crush another in front of his crush. And if he was pink before, he's red now.

"And you want to give one to me?"

"Of course!! You're beautiful so I'm going to make you one. Would you please come with me?" Her childish voice asking cutely, being told he was beautiful, the food he ate, whatever was the cause he didn't know. One moment he found himself looking at Mark giving him a nod, and another moment he was walking with a little hand in his toward some other kids sitting between flowers while laughing to whatever they were saying. He looked back to see Mark looking at him softly with a reassuring smile on his lips. He was safe. With Mark he's always going to be safe.

Donghyuck was going to be safe, Mark is going to make sure of it. Nothing and no one was going to hurt him. Not here and not anywhere else. Donghyuck never found out but he's always been under Mark's radar. 

Mark stood there looking at the younger being surrounded by kids and flowers. He's eyes shining brighter than usual with the reflection of fire flames in them. He's face made up of smiles, in his eyes and on his lips.

The kids were happily testing the flowers on his head. Picking the most fresh ones with brighter colors just like Donghyuck himself. A cheerful boy, young and fresh with a colorful personality. For sure as the youngest prince in the palace, he was the most witty one full of happiness. That was probably the reason why he was everyone's favourite.  
Mark watched the younger grow. Since he remembers Donghyuck was always around him. His older siblings all occupied with their own busy life since they were pretty old by the time Donghyuck was born. Mark was, however, always there to play with the boy. Despite having his own fencing classes, he made sure to have time in order to hang out with Donghyuck. He always has that feeling that he needed to protect the younger and make sure he was safe and happy.  
And it was no lie that over the years, mostly the recent ones, they grow a part. Mark on his own missions, going around the country to train. Donghyuck with his own classes.  
That never stopped Mark from looking after the boy tho, never.

"You look pretty whipped for a single guy!!" Mark flinched at the voice. Too busy staring at Donghyuck.

"Aishh John. You almost have gave me a heart attack." The taller boy only laughed before putting his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Well, that's not my problem since you were eating up that boy with your eyes." He laughed again, tapping Mark's shoulder in process.

"I was not. I was only making sure he is safe." Mark avoided looking at Johnny. The boy was going somewhere he didn't like.

"Sure you were. However, you could've been a little less in love. Perhaps?"

"Johnny!!" Mark warned.

"What?? Don't tell me he's not the one you were fanning over all these years." 

"Please John. I'm not in mood for that."

"Okay. But I'm telling you, you gotta make a move. You don't want to regret it later." He pat his back with a warm smile on his face before disappearing again. Mark could only sigh at that. Youngho was a sensible guy. Despite his fun attitude and great sense of humor, he always looked a little deeper in things and made sure to do or say the best.  
Mark wasn't going to deny anything tho.

Mark looked back to where Donghyuck left to see nothing and no one over there. There were people standing but they weren't some kids with a Donghyuck, obviously.  
He could feel his heart drop and a second later it started beating madly fast. He was starting to panic. He was not going to lose Donghyuck, not here, not anywhere and in no way.  
Looking around he could only see people and not a trace of Donghyuck. His hands were sweaty and he could see it shake. He was panicking but he knew it wasn't the right time. He needs Donghyuck and he needs him now.

"Hey young man! Is everything okay?" It was the woman from earlier. She looked a little worried. Mark's face must have shown how bothered he is.

"Ahh--" he didn't know where to start. What to say. He was lost looking at the women with desperate eyes.

"Hey, take a deep breath and calm down. okay?!" She started parting his shoulder. It did help a little tho. He could feel his heart beating better by every breath he took.

"Donghyuck." He found his voice breathing the boy's name as the first thing. "He-- he's not here. He was there but he's not. I can't see him anywhere... oh my god." Mark was ready to have a break down. What should he do? What is he supposed to do? What can he do?

"Mark, calm down. Breath! Okay? Every thing is fine. Don't panic okay? Nothing is going to happen to him." She was concerned. It was shown on her face. She was worried for both of them. "I'm going to inform grandma. She knows what to do. We are going to find him okay?" Mark looked at her face. He was uncertain but he wanted to hope. It's not a dangerous place here and the people are all so nice, but Donghyuck is still a prince.  
He wanted to believe the woman. He hoped and with that nod his head slowly. The woman looked at him one last time before running somewhere in the crowd.

Mark took a moment to gather himself.  
Trying to calm down his madly beating heart was harder than he thought when his mind was running everywhere.

He started to walk around in hopes of finding the younger boy somewhere in the crowd. Looking everywhere, he could see people with different age and appearance, but not Donghyuck.

He was still walking between people when he saw some of them whispering among themselves while looking somewhere farther.

 

"Oh my God!! He's so beautiful."

"He's dazzling. It's unbelievable how breathtaking he really is."

"They say he is the youngest prince. If he is then no wonder he's this beautiful."

Mark was already taking curious steps as he heard people whisper in hope to find Donghyuck but hearing the last comment made him rush through the crowd and hit some people while doing so.

Arriving to the center of all the fuss, he saw what he never knew he needed.

If he wasn't breathing when he lost Donghyuck, he's breathing now. Breathing the clear oxygen of the mountains, the clear of the grasses.

If he was breathing then, now he's dying from lack of oxygen. Drowning in depth of the ocean, struggling to reach the surface. Drowning but not complaining.

He doesn't know he's breathing or not. Chest heaving up and down and he's out of breath but he could see himself take a breath of relief.

Mark just stood there, looking lost but relieved. Out of breath but still breathing. Furious but happy. Lost but at home. Torn but at whole.  
He was reaching the top of the skies but falling deeper down. Down the stairs of love. He was so so so in love.

In front of him was sitting the reason of his nightmares and sweet dreams. The reason of his unhealthy beating heart.  
Sitting on a piece of stone in front of a burning fire while its light was dancing on his honey skin was Donghyuck in his pearly white robe, his sparkly eyes closed and on his head was sitting a flower crown full of white and pastel pink flowers.

An older girl was sticking some tiny little flowers on his cheeks and around his eyes.

"This is the best work we've ever done till today. Guess your beauty is beyond amazing. You look dazzling."

"Fabulous."

"Breathtaking."

"I can't find a word really. You're on a whole new level." The girls around him all started complimenting him and trying hard not to squeal too much.

"U-uh thank you! I don't think I am as good as you say. But thanks." Donghyuck mumbled shyly.

"Don't dare say that." The girl who did his crown with the kids threatened him.

"O-okay." He smiled brightly, making the girls and the people who were watching him not so obviously gasp loudly. It also didn't help a stunned boy's heart.

When Donghyuck turned around and locked eyes with Mark, the boy was still standing dumbly a few steps away looking at he younger completely out of word.

At the sight of the older his eyes went wide as he realised a surprised gasp.  
"Oh my God! I'm really sorry Mark. I didn't tell you where I was going." He stood up but was still far from Mark's reach. "I didn't know where they were taking me and they didn't listen to me." He dropped his head low, whispering the last part.  
Mark wanted to complain tho. Why did he hide his face. He wanted to see. He wanted to see and fall more, if that was even possible.

However, suddenly Donghyuck's face shot up with a wide smile adorning his glowing beautiful face.  
"But hey! Look what I've got you!" He bent down and took something before hiding it behind his back and started taking excited steps toward him. With every step he took closer, Mark could feel himself losing his mind more and more. 

And there he was. Standing so close Mark could smell his sweet scent. From there he could hold him forever.  
Donghyuck's face was having that Sun rivaling smile while his eyes were holding moons.  
Donghyuck was a sky Mark would never get tired of exploring.

"When they were making mine, I asked them if they could make one for you too. Look! Isn't it really cute?" Donghyuck held up a flower crown just like his own but with sky blue flowers mixed with white. Mark just nod his head. He couldn't trust his mouth anymore. If they were still working that is.

Donghyuck was standing so close to him, as breathtaking as ever. He was just breath away. Mark could count the moles on his face adorned with little flowers and some glitter on his face. Mark never drank before but he's sure he's so so drunk now.

"Let me put it on for you." Donghyuck filled the remaining inches between them before stranding on the tip of his toes and trying to put the crown on Mark's head.

"There you go." He stood back down but still close enough. His smile never ending and the drunkenness colliding around Mark's heart. "You look so ado--" and whatever Donghyuck was going to say was never heard.

Mark's lips found their other half in span of a second. He bent down and filled the annoying space between their faces, connecting their lips. He could feel his heart jump in excitement and his soul falling in piece.

On the other hand, Donghyuck froze on his spot. He absolutely did not expect that. Was it real? Is he still alive?

Mark backed just a little to be able to look at Donghyuck's face. The boy was shocked, he could see that, but so was Mark. It was Donghyuck's fault tho, he's too much for his heart. He regrets nothing tho.

Donghyuck calmed a little and started coming back to reality and seeing his beautiful face and feeling his heart against his chest, Mark was drunk once again. He put his hands around the younger's waist before stopping his face just an inch away from Donghyuck and whispered " Gosh! You have no idea how much I love you." And with that he blocked every moving air between them.

This time Donghyuck was more at ease. He knew it was real. Mark was there, standing close, telling him he was in love with him and kissing him.  
Was he dreaming? If he was, then he never wanted to wake up.  
Thinking about it made it more dreamy and unreal.

There, under the moonlight, with fire flames reflecting on them and surrounded by people, stood two boys kissing each other so full of love.

The feeling of their hearts beating crazily, the hands on their waist and hair, the taste of sweet lips and the feeling of joy, they were enough. Just like that they could feel their love for each other.

And just like the remaining two pieces of a puzzle, as they connect, the magic began.

"You knew I have always loved you, right?" Mark mumbled against his lips. His hands rubbing his back gently.

"Honestly, no. You've always had more people to love. Better people to love" Donghyuck dropped his head a little before he was again looking at Mark as the boy held his chin up. ( I'm listening to Too Good by Troye. Come save me!!!)

"Are you kidding?!! I never knew you've made such a thing out of me. Listen Hyuck, I could never ask for more than you cause there's no such a thing. I am just a nobody to be stupid enough to fall for you. To be an idiot, a persistent one in fact." He smiled softly and started stroking Donghyuck's face gently.

"Guess I'm as stupid as you. I think I'm in love with you too."

"You think?" Mark teased, already leaning in.

"Well, I may be a little too sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my first ever fic!!  
> You guys have no idea how nervous I am. I have so many incomplete fics (they're all drafts tho, lol) and this one has made it till here, which is really surprising. Lol.  
> I hope you liked it. I know it was weird from the beginning to the end and didn't really made sense. But I wish it wasn't THAT bad.  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me whatever mistakes I made.  
> I'm going to edit it later on.  
> AND~ you have no idea how happy I am that I got to finish and publish it on my sunshine's birthday.  
> So Happy Birthday My Boy Hyuckie. Be happy and healthy. May all your wishes come true.  
> Also, feedbacks are all welcomed.  
> Thank you and love you~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, I know it wasn't much and the ending sucks. I'm sorry for that. The next chapter is going to be better( at least it sounds better in my head.)  
> I don't know, really!! I'm probably going to edit it later.  
> If you reached here, then thank you so much. I really appreciate it.  
> Also, English is not my first language and I'm sure it has mistakes especially because it was written long ago and I didn't really check it. Sorry for that.  
> Again thank you and love you~~


End file.
